War of the Genders
by SummonSpirit
Summary: After transferring from Sabertooth College for the Gifted, Lucy Heartfillia finds herself at the public college, Fairytail, the most troublesome college she knows. However, what she didn't know was that both the dorm houses, the fraternity they call the Dragon's Dungeon, and the sorority they call Fairy Falls, are at war.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lucy Heartfillia, and not so long ago, I transferred from Sabertooth College For The Talented, to the public college Fairytail. Actually, today was my first day, so I guess it really wasn't that long ago. I know, you're probably thinking _why_ I transferred from Sabertooth, the point is actually quite simple.

Rebellion.

My father sent me to Sabertooth to learn how to become a successful businesswoman, so one day I could eventually take over the family business. As you could've guessed, I refuse to have any part in it. So I changed colleges to Fairytail, the most outgoing, outrageous, and apparently the most competitive college around. It was located in Magnolia, far away from Sabertooth. Already I loved it. The teachers were supposedly phenomenal, the lunches were apparently edible, and their students were actually tolerable. There was two college dorm houses on the campus, the fraternity, and the sorority houses. But there was one flaw to this haven of a school:

_The two were at war._

* * *

I woke up like any other day, with the birds chirping outside my window, the blue sky bright outside, but today was different. Today was the first day I was officially a Fairytail student, there first time I'd meet my dorm mates, the first weekend I'd have to explore. I moved in yesterday, which was Friday night. There was no one home exactly, probably out partying, but I just shrugged and lugged my luggage up the stairs to my room.

There was another bed in the room, which I wasn't surprised to see. I shared a room back at Sabertooth with a girl named Minerva, who was a total bitch. I was just praying that the girl that slept in that bed wasn't.

Today, however, was different. Instead of the bed being empty, a girl with short blue hair slept quietly. I silently got up and made my way to the small bathroom we shared. They way the girl decorated it made me feel younger. The bathroom was pastel colors. Baby blue, baby pink, baby yellow tiles, a cream colored wallpaper, tiny little Rilakkuma San-x (You may wanna look it up to see what it is..) bear rugs along with the rest of the set such as the soap dispenser, the toilet dress, shower curtains, even the light switch cover. It was adorable.

I quickly showered and changed into the red shirtsleeved v-neck and black jean shorts I brought in with me. I quickly blow-dried my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail before walking back out to my room. When I opened the door and walked over to my desk, I noticed my roommate was sitting upright, rubbing her left eye and yawning. Her opened brown eye darted around the room. "Wha? What time is it?"

I smiled. "It's only eight. Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy. I would've introduced myself sooner," I tapped my chin. "but you were out last night. Now that I think of it, I think everyone wasn't here last night."

She gave a small smile before yawning again. "I'm Levy. I don't think anyone _was_ here last night because we were all across the street."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Across the street? Isn't that the fraternity? What was all the girls doing over there at such a late hour?"

Levy got up and walked to the large window in the center of their room, that was now hidden behind white curtains. She pulled one back a little and rubbed her other eye with her free hand. She sighed. "Oh poor innocent Lucy…We don't call it the fraternity, we call it the Dragon's Dungeon. Home of the Dragons. As for what we were doing…" She glanced at me and beamed. "We were pranking!"

She giggled at my confused expression. She sat down on my bed, across from me. "You see, in the beginning of the year, the boys gave us a ginormous present as a peace offering since we were at bad terms for three years. They didn't tell us what it was, just smiled and retreated into their dorms. We opened it in the back yard, at night I think. Oh man Lucy, you shoulda seen how excited we all were to see what the guys got us!" She giggled. "Some of us were jumping up and down, others were whispering back and forth about what our guesses were, so when Erza opened the huge gift to fifty squealing, muddy pigs, you coulda guessed the outcome. Now, we're at war."

I nodded. "It seems reasonable…but why do you call them dragons? Where the heck did that come from?"

Levy shrugged, venturing into the bathroom. On her way, she explained everything. "Simple, dragons are huge, hideous, murderous creatures. We only gave the boys their proper names."

I nodded again, slower than last time. Processing everything, I looked up at Levy before she shut the bathroom door behind her. "So what are we?"

Levy looked at me, her eyes filled with proudness. Before she shut the door behind her, she exclaimed her response with confidence. "We're the Fairies. Welcome to Fairy Falls, my dear Lucy!"

* * *

Once Levy was done showering, and changed out of her pink and white polka dotted pajamas, she led me out into the hallway. She grinned at me as she quickly slid on her green light jogging jacket over her white tank top. She didn't zipper it up. "You're going to love it here! The girls are all like family!"

She pulled down her short jean shorts. I glanced over the rail that alined the circular hallway. There was only one stairway that led up to the second floor, it led up to a hallway that wrapped around in a circular motion, a rail lining the outer floor. She peered down to the second floor where girls were talking and walking behind the stairway. Before I could ask, Levy appeared next to her and answered her question. "They're all going to breakfast."

She peered over the rail and her face lit up as a white haired girl walked by. Levy almost fell over the railing from leaning over too much. "Mira! Mira! Mira come quick!"

The white haired girl turned around and her blue eyes met us. She gave a kind smile and waved. "Good morning, Levy!"

She looked at me, confused. "Oh, who's this? Another Fairy?"

Levy nodded quickly. "Yes! This is Lucy, my new roommate!" She nudged me. "Go on, tell her!"

I smiled and waved. "Hi, I hope we can become friends, and you all will welcome me into your family of Fairies!"

Mira smiled and motioned us to come to her. "Nice to meet you Lucy! I would come quick you two, breakfast is already being served. If you want to get a non-burnt pancake, you may want to hurry!"

* * *

The weather here was beautiful. Since Magnolia was its best in the Summer, the sun always shone, and the temperature never dropped from 90 degrees. Meanwhile, it was snowing at Sabertooth. I seemed to take a liking to Fairytail better...

I stretched out my arms, as I laid in the grass, looking up at the clouds as they drifted by. I wondered how pissed off my dad was right now, he probably got the memo that I transferred colleges by now, and I would pay to see his reaction. It made me a little upset I want there to witness it first hand.

"Lu-chan!"

I sat upright at the peppy voice. Levy was running towards me, a flash of red following behind her. When she got to me, she smiled brightly even though she was breathing hard. "This is Erza, most of us call her Titiana, Queen of all Fairies."

I smiled at the girl behind me. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy."

Erza walked next to Levy, her long red hair trailing behind her. "Nice to meet you, Lucy. Tell me, how are you enjoying Fairy Falls so far? Had any trouble with the Dragons?"

I shook my head while she scanned the back yard with her brown eyes. "Hmm. This is unlike them. They're too quiet. I knew it! They're up to something over there!"

Levy shook her head and smiled. "Just because we haven't heard anything from them after we pranked them Thursday doesn't mean they're up to something. We even checked by sneaking over there last night to see if we could get them twice."

Erza tapped her chin, a dumb look plastered on her face. "Yes, we did, but they were all sleeping. It was unusual for them, it was a Friday. That's when they're all up until four in the morning."

I watched as Levy tapped her chin along with Erza. The bluenette shook her head. "You're right! This doesn't make any sense! Every friday they stay up late, planning something devious, so why were they all asleep at eleven?"

I shrugged. "Maybe they were just tired? Staying up late a lot does a toll on your body, you know."

Erza shook her head. "No, that can't be it either. They make up for their lack of sleep during the lectures during the week." She looked over the fence, across to the boy's front yard which was empty. "So what the hell are they planning?"

Levy jumped upright. "I got it! They don't know Lucy's a Fairy, Erza!"

We both looked at the bluenette. I looked at the two. "So? What does that-"

"We can send her over there! She could go undercover for us! Maybe even plant a prank inside the Dungeon!" Levy exclaimed, jumping up and down. Erza glanced at me. "You got a point Levy. No Fairy has ever stepped in the Dungeon, it'd be a perfect opportunity for us to snag another prank in."

I looked at them. "Um, hello? Where the heck would I benefit from this?"

Levy giggled. "You'd become a hero! You may even be promoted to Fairy Princess, or Fairy Spy!"

"You have ranks?" I deadpanned. "What kind of dorm house is this?"

Erza smiled devilishly. "One that's going to win this war once and for all."

* * *

I squirmed uncomfortably infront of the doors. There was no one on the balcony above, no one out front, no one out back, it was like they were all huddled up inside. I pulled down my shirt, nervously. I peered back to the bushes the aline the square yard. Levy and Erza's head popped out from two. They both smiled and gave her a thumbs up before vanishing into the green plants once again.

I sighed and knocked on the door, dying to get this over with. There was no answer at first, but a minute later the door opened revealing a shirtless, yawning, pink haired boy. My eyes widened at the sight of his hard chest. I slowly raised my eyes to met his onyx ones, which were looking me over. I looked at his pink hair and my gaze slid back down to his chest. I nodded, looking to the corner of my eyes. "College."

I could hear him smirk and I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I'm Lucy."

He smirked as he looked me over again, which made me beyond uncomfortable. I noticed a pointed fang in his smile as he leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. "Natsu. Now Lucy, what's a girl like you doing over here in the Dragon's Dungeon, hmm?"

I acted like I was confused. "Dragon's Dungeon? That is…?"

He just continued to smirk at me. I straightened my posture. "Anyway, I'm here for my cousin, Loke. He's looking to transfer to Fairytail. He wasn't able to get out of school today and I was off due to testing. I'm here to look around for him, that's all." I crossed my arms as he raised his eyebrow. He bit his bottom lip. "Funny, I wasn't informed about a transfer student checking around…"

I narrowed my eyes. "He didn't want it to seem like he was staying here off the bat. He could change his mind, you know."

He nodded slowly. "Alright, fine. I'll let you in if you tell me who answered your cousin's phone call."

My face started to turn red with anger. "Can you tell me why you have such a high end security?"

He shrugged. "It shouldn't be a problem, right? I mean, if your cousin really called, he'd have to talk to one of us. I never got a phone call, Princess."

My jaw ticked. "Well maybe you didn't get the phone call."

He leaned towards me. "Then who did?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I hissed, leaning closer to his face. "All I was told was to come here and scope the place for him. Why, is there a problem? What exactly are you doing in there, _sweetheart_?"

He just chuckled as he lifted her chin. "Nice try, Fairy. You almost had me, I'll give you that, but next time, don't have your backup hiding in a bush with dark red hair."

I wrenched my chin away from him, glaring at him as he kept eye contact with me before waving to the two bushes. Erza and Levy's heads popped up, red with anger before they stormed over to me. Natsu just smiled smugly as Levy grabbed my arm and Erza poked his bare chest. "You were supposed to invite her in! Who the hell doesn't invite a girl like Lucy inside?!"

Natsu shrugged, chuckling. "I almost did. You guys are getting better, I'll give you that, sending the hottest ones over. I almost gave away all our secrets we keep inside."

He looked over me again before smirking again. He smoothly spun from where he was leaning inside, closing the door behind him. Erza balled her fists. "This means war, you know that right?!"

Levy started to pull me away to Fairy Falls. She looked back at her friend. "Erza, you do know you're yelling at a door, right?"

She stormed away with us. "Shut up Levy. This means we're going to have to go all out."

* * *

An hour after Erza explained what had happened to the rest of the Fairies, we all agreed to sneak out tonight to their side again. Now, however, we were all outside either helping with the barbecue, having swinging contests on the two swings, laying on the hammock, swimming in the ginormous pool, or like me, tanning on the chairs surrounding the pool. It was peaceful and quiet, other than the girls chatter and giggles. Levy sat down on the chair next to me and handed me a glass of lemonade. I thanked her as I took a sip. She smiled. "Sorry for pushing you earlier. I know you didn't have much say…"

I shrugged. "It was worth a try."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Aren't you going swimming? I mean, your dressed for it."

She motioned to my green and white bikini. I shrugged as I looked around. Every girl was dressed in their bikini. "Isn't everyone dressed for it?"

Levy giggled. Suddenly, the gate connecting the backyard to the front was burst open violently. A battle cry erupted loudly as hundreds of boys charged into the yard, decked out with what looked like water guns. Except they weren't filled with water.

Levy screamed as she was hit in the stomach by a boy with multiple piercings. I wiped some off and sniffed it. It was almost clear, but extremely liquidy. I looked at her horrified.

It couldn't be…was it really-

"Egg! They're shooting rotten, raw eggs at us!" a girl screamed. Suddenly, the whole back yard erupted into screams as girls started to run from the boys, while some were fighting back, trying to steal the guns from their hands. I looked at Levy. "We need to get inside-"

"Ah, no you're not." a familiar voice said amusingly.

I felt the nozzle of a water gun pressed to the back of my neck. I cursed. He laughed. "Come on, now. Don't want to fight back, now do you? We took two days making these eggs rotten enough."

I turned around and looked him in the eye. "Aw, I almost feel bad for doing this then."

He looked at her amused. "What?"

I pushed him back, into the pool. Before he fell in, I grabbed his gun and pointed it at him as he surfaced for air. Instead of a reply of outrage, like I was hoping, I was met by a smug smile. Without breaking eye contact with me, he called for his 'troops' to retreat. I blinked and he was gone.

Levy jumped up, beaming. "Lu, that was amazing! You managed to get them to retreat!"

Erza nodded, walking up to them. "That was quite impressive, Lucy."

I released my aim on the gun and dropped it to my side. "Thanks."

Mira came up nodded. "Thanks Lucy, you managed to get them away before they got any of it in our hair."

An agreement arose from the girls. Levy kept jumping. "You did it like a Warrior! Ooh, that has a nice ring! Warrior Fairy, Lucy."

Erza nodded. "Congrats Lucy, you are now a Warrior Fairy. Welcome to the family."

I smiled. "Thanks? Just one thing…"

Mira looked confused. "What?"

I looked at the gun and held it on my shoulder. "I want to help plan these battle plans. Count me in."

The girls began to cheer.

* * *

**A/n:**

Alright, so I have writers block on two of my stories, so until that's done, I'm going to start this one. It was an idea I had for a while…

I hope you like it!

-Spirit


	2. Chapter 2

After the attack, I watched in awe on how many girls either jumped in the pool, or ran inside to wash off quickly. Levy quickly started to wipe off the rotten egg on her stomach. "Ew. He got it all over me! I think some of it got in my bellybutton…"

I sighed, twirling the green plastic gun in my hand. "They got us good. I'm guessing the reason they weren't attacking normally was because they were waiting for the eggs to spoil."

Erza walked up to them from the girl she was trying to calm down. Apparently, some of it got in her eye. "That could be so, but even so, that doesn't mean that they had to sleep so early. They're obviously up to something. Some night they're there sleeping, others they're not."

"Like they vanished?" I asked, checking the ammunition in the gun. "It could be a trick. Trying to make us think their up to something. They don't know we sneak over there?"

Levy shook her head. "No, not that we know of. They're completely oblivious to the pranks we place down at night over there."

"So then where the hell do they go?" I asked, chewing my lip. Levy sighed as she retreated inside, probably to jump into the shower once again. I wouldn't blame her, she smelt horrible. I glanced at Erza. "You're the Titania, what should we do?"

Erza shrugged. "Go assemble your army. You're the only Warrior here, you get to pick your troops."

I thought about that for a second. Erza cleared her throat, a dark aura emitted from her. I shivered. "U-Uh, Erza, would you like to join-"

"Of course! I wasn't actually planing on doing anything tonight!" She exclaimed, her face turning childish. "Finally, the camouflage I bought would be brought to good use!"

I watched the red head retreat inside. I pouted as I looked around the now abandoned yard. It was quiet, and not a girl was in sight. It was terribly depressing, how one event could do this much damage on a perfect day. I balled my fists and my teeth clenched. "_Dragons_…"

My grasp on the toy gun tightened until my knuckles turned white. I spun around on my heel and stormed out the gate into the front yard. The boys weren't putting up much effort hiding, they were either chilling up in their balcony or hanging out in the front yard drinking, listening to music, talking, and laughing. When I started across the girl's front yard, they all stood in the doorway or looked out the windows. Levy quickly shot out from the door and ran to her. "Lu! What are you doing? You're not thinking of going over there, are you?"

I gave her a smile as I noticed her damp hair and her short sun dress. I pushed down my anger as I patted her shoulder with my free hand and continued to charge over to the middle of the street, the official boundary of the property. They noticed me almost immediately, I was expecting that. They whistled at me as Natsu stalked over and smirked. He stood a step away. "Need something, Princess?"

My finger went towards the trigger. "The one with the piercings," I said, quickly remembering the guy who shot Levy. "I wanna talk to him."

He stared at me for a couple seconds before his smirk turned into a seductive grin. "Yo, Gajeel! Fairy Princess wishes your presence!"

A tall boy with jet black hair and red eyes walked up to us. "Ah, so this is the one who almost seduced Natsu, I must say-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I emotionlessly brought the gun up to his face and pulled the trigger. The boy's yard fell silent while the girl's erupted into gasps. Natsu just stared at us, his gaze flicking back and forth before landing on me once again. His face remained expressionless, but amusement danced in his eyes. Gajeel slowly raised his hand and wiped the liquid off. He glared at me. I raised my chin. "All I fucking wanted was a peaceful day at the pool. Is that so much?"

The two remained silent, although Natsu's lips were tugging upwards. I sighed angrily. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to make your lives a living hell."

I shot at Gajeel one more time, causing Natsu to laugh. Expressionless, I turned the nozzle to him and shot him. He fell silent and raised his eyebrow. I turned on my heel and walked back to the girls yard where Levy was grinning. When I got to the edge of the yard, something caught my wrist. I turned around and looked at him smugly. "Yes?"

Natsu's onyx eyes bored into my brown. "You really shouldn't have done that, Princess."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh really? And why not?"

"Because now I'm going to have to take you as a Fairy a little more seriously." He replied, leaning closer to her. "And I'm not the one you want to be on bad ends with."

I finally was able to wrench my wrist free. I glared at him and smiled sweetly. "I think you got it wrong here, Natsu. You don't want to be on my bad side. You see, I can drive you crazy in less than a month."

I turned at walked through the awe struck girls and stormed in the house without a second glance back.

* * *

Erza ended up picking my troops for me. Mira, Levy, Erza, a girl named Juvia, a younger girl named Wendy, and the school drunk, Cana, met in me and Levy's room later that day. It was sunset, and Erza declared we needed a plan for tonight. Mira smiled at me as she noticed how I was staring out the window, across the street. "You know, Lucy, that was really brave…but Natsu was right."

"Huh?" I asked, surprised by her response. The others nodded their agreement. "Natsu's the King Dragon, Lucy. Anything he wants, he gets."

I looked at Erza who was sitting next to me. She nodded.

"Last year, he got his hands on Mira's little sister. Let's just say things got…heated between the two. She had to transfer to another college from heartbreak."

I blinked at the redhead, trying to see if she was joking or not. She wasn't. Cana, who was drinking from her beer, smiled devilishly. "I have a plan! Natsu's obviously got the hots for Lucy here, but he's a little flamed that she's playing hard to get."

She took another swing of her beer while Levy shrugged. "So?"

"So, we have Lucy go over there and ask him on a date. Duh. She'd give him something, I don't know, anything-" She took another sip. "And boom, we hide a camera in it and see what goes on inside the Dungeon!"

Mira tapped her chin. "That's not half bad. I wanna dress her up!"

"I call hair!"

"I'll go get something, wait, what should it be?"

* * *

I knew this door a little too well. I looked at the stuffed dragon in my arms. I couldn't even notice the cameras hidden in it's eyes. It was the only color near me, since Mira believed black and white was the way to go. So it was simple, a black short skirt and a white tank top. I wore my white flats with tiny black bows at the tip, and Levy had put my hair into pigtails.

I knocked on the door quickly. I could feel their gazes on my back from the window in my room. "Backstabbers."

The door opened and a guy with spiky black hair opened it. He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Natsu." I said, a little venom lacing out. He smiled as he left from her view in the door and the said pink haired boy entered. He smirked. "Yeah?"

I bit my tongue. This better be worth it. "I wanted to…"

I sighed. "Apologize for squirting rotten, raw, eggs at you. To show how deeply…sorry, I am, I brought you a dragon."

I quickly shoved it in his hands, annoyance plastered on my face. He chuckled. "Anything else, Princess?"

"Look, do you wanna go out somewhere?" I hissed through clenched teeth. He smirked as he gave the dragon to the black haired boy, walked over to her, and shut the door behind him. He smiled as his mouth hovered over my ear, his breath warm against my skin.

"Be careful Princess, what I want, I get. And right now, you're not looking so bad. I'm curious on how this night's going to end."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked next to him, the sun beaming straight down on us. My mission was complete, I got that stupid dragon inside. All I had to do was survive this. We walked into campus, which was filled with coffee shops, cafes, shops, and fields for all different sports. The largest buildings were the school's, tall, wide, and made from marble. The grass was green, there was flowers of every color, there was even fountains around every corner.

What I probably loved most about it, was that everyone was able to enter campus. There was children running, elders sitting near the fountain, parents strolling with their newborns, it felt very…happy.

I smiled as I looked around. A little girl with black pigtails ran into Natsu. She bounced back and lost her balance. He didn't lift a finger. I gasped as the little girl started to fall backwards into one of the many water fountains. Quickly, I grabbed the child and managed to help her stand straight.

However, that meant _I _fell into the fountain.

It was freezing, and shallow, thank god. I sat up and spit out water from my mouth. The fountain's flaring water landed on my head, making my hair stick to me. Natsu started to roar with laughter as the young girl thanked me and ran away. I glared at Natsu through my hair. I got up and walked out of the fountain, and punched him in the arm. "What the actual fuck, Natsu?"

I crossed my arms as he continued to laugh. "She was a kid! You almost-"

He threw his black jacket to me, not taking his eyes off where my arms were crossed, over my breasts. I glared at him. "Why the hell would I want your jacket?"

He smirked. "Lets just say white things and water don't go well together."

I looked down and my face heated up quickly. I let out a yelp and quickly covered myself in his coat. "It wouldn't be like this if you had a fucking heart!"

"Woah kitty, watch where you scratch. There's kids here." Natsu smirked, slinging his arm around my shoulders. I tried to shrug it off. "Don't touch me."

"Now, that's not very nice Miss. Lucy. Especially because us boys were planning a party tonight to end this little rivalry." Natsu said slyly, winking at a group of girls as we passed. I rolled my eyes. "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

He shrugged. "You believe what you want to believe, sweetheart. I'm just a little wounded, is all."

I gaped at him. "You? Wounded? Please, I went through a fountain because of you."

He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You see, that's it. You're in college, Lucy. The time to be wild, fun, _free_. If you're too nice, you'll get walked all over, so you need to walk over others."

"That's bullshit." I spat, glaring at him in the corner of my eyes. "She was a little girl. There's nothing wrong with wanting to succeed in life, or being nice to others. Or are you to dense and shallow to actually believe that?"

He grinned and shrugged lazily. "I believe what I want to believe. It's best to be feared than laughed at, right?"

I didn't respond. I hoped he could feel the immense hatred that was radiating off me. As if he was reading my mind, he sighed. "What's the big deal anyway? She's fine."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Natsu." I snapped. "You can't just go around pushing people around! They're humans, you're a human, we're all the same!"

Natsu just smirked and yanked me closer to his chest. I growled at him when my nose slammed into his frustratingly hard chest. He glanced down at me. "Does that count as pushing people around?"

I pulled away from him and glared at him. "Go to hell, Dragoneel."

* * *

"You're wearing his jacket…." Mira stammered, her face glowing bright red.

"It could have a camera…_somewhere._" Erza mumbled, fumbling with the oversized black jacket. Levy rolled her eyes as she sat up in her bed. "So Lu…how _did _you get his jacket?"

I slipped it off and gave it to the two girls who were looking at it confusingly. Mira snatched it from my grasp as Erza examined it more closely. I returned my glance back to Levy. "Simple. He's a jerk. Pushed a little girl into a fountain-"

"And you saved her, right? Made you fall in while she stayed dry?" Levy said, her eyebrow twitching in aggravation. My jaw dropped. "How did you-"

"Gajeel did that to her on her way to Science last year." Erza explained, peering through one of the jacket's arms. She looked at me. "They do it to all of us. They see who's the most vulnerable that way. Easier prey."

My stomach dropped. "W-what?"

Mira nodded. "Yeah, sick right? They see who's the biggest sucker for vulnerable things just for their own…pleasurement."

My stomach started to turn with rage as I abruptly shot up. "He played me?"

Levy nodded slowly, as if she and the others could sense the boiling rage that swarmed around me. My fists balled. "I was supposed to be playing _him, _dammit!"

Mira placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well, let's just calm down for a second, okay? Lucy, did Natsu say _anything _when you two were out?"

"Sure, he said something about a party." I said, shrugging. Erza nodded, dropping the jacket for a second. "Yes, it's the Dragon's famous Eclipse party. They have one every Eclipse. They invite everyone from every college."

The four sat in silence. Erza coughed nervously. "Of course, we've never been to one-"

"What?!" I yelled. "You've never been to any of their parties? Why the hell not?"

"We're enemies." Mira deadpanned. I smacked my forehead. "You guys…their parties are their weakness."

I looked at Erza, who was studying me closely. "What do you mean, Lucy?"

"It's the perfect opportunity to snoop around their house, that's what I mean." I sighed.

The once silent three girl's faces slowly dropped with realization. Erza started to twitch violently. "The ways into their domain…were right there this whole time?"

Mira shook her head. "No. Their parties are outside only. Hence, why we've never been in-"

"We could seduce them."

We looked at Levy, horror plastered on our faces. "H-huh?!"

Mira looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "S-she's right. We've got the one thing the guy's want."

"Woah, woah, woah!" I stammered, my face becoming like an incinerator. "That's not what I meant at all!"

Erza glanced away, annoyance spreading on her face. "Damnit. They're right Lucy. We need a way in and that's the one way in."

I rapidly looked at the three girls. They all looked confused at my stricken expression.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Mira asked, her brows furred in concern. "You look like you're going to be sick."

Levy started to grin viciously. "Lucy…have you ever…"

I covered my face with my pillow. "Stop it! Stop it! I refuse!"

Erza sighed. "She hasn't."

"Poor Lucy." Mira sighed, patting my back reassuringly. "But won't that make it more special?"

I glanced at the confused white haired girl and gave a weak smile. "I don't think that's how it works, Mira."

"Call up Cana." Levy suggested. "Who knows with that girl. She'd teach Lucy here all the basics."

I shook my head, gathering a deep. "I'll do it. I mean, it doesn't necessary mean that I'll have too, right?"

The girls shook their heads, making me sigh in relief.

* * *

The party said to come in whatever attire you wished.

Me and Levy both exchanged unknowing glances as we rummaged through our clothes. I glanced at Levy. "So, what are you wearing?"

She sighed. "I guess I'll just wear a bikini top with shorts, you?"

"I think I'll just copy you." I said sheepishly. "I mean, you have been to more of these then I have."

Levy gave me a small smile before walking to the bathroom. Before she shut the door, I managed to snag her attention. "Uh, Levy?"

"Yeah Lu?"

"If you don't mind me asking…how did you…you know…" I mumbled, my face reddening. I looked up when she didn't reply. Her face was stricken with betrayal, not at me, but at someone.

"Don't trust them, Lu. They're pigs, every single on of them."

And with that she slammed the door behind her.

I got changed into a pink bikini top and pale green shorts after that, still fumbling through her words. I semiconsciously pulled my hair into two pigtails as Levy walked out of the bathroom, wearing an orange bikini top and blue shorts. She looked like she was back to her old self as she gave me a grin.

"Let's go do this, Lu!"

I nodded. "Hai!"

Before we charged out our dorm's room, we both exchanged glances. Levy smiled. "Let's not split up tonight, alright?"

I smiled back at her as I held out my pinkie. "Promise."

Giggling, she squeezed her pinkie with mine and we barreled through the door to the living room where Erza was giving what seemed like war orders.


	4. Chapter 4

Their backyard wasn't that small.

It was packed-a little too packed- with students from every campus. Levy sat next to me on the small hammock, a little far from where most of the people were. Much to my annoyance, I had drawn Natsu at Erza's short message before we charged over here. We were to pick a name from a hat and try to…seduce them. When I tried to rebel, they offered to give me a guy named Gray, but that didn't fly too well with Juvia.

"He sure is…active." I muttered viciously, watching him flirt with a girl I guessed was from Blue Pegasus. He fumbled with a strand of her long hair and grinned seductively at her. He opened his mouth to say something when she early kissed him, leading him into the house where they disappeared.

"He's experienced. I've tried to count how many girls he's slept with, I stopped after ten." Levy mumbled, glaring at some Dragons that were making out with other girls. As much as I hated it, hearing that annoyed me. I huffed, crossing my arms. "This is useless. None of us have got in yet and we've been here for hours! That's the third girl he's taken inside, Levy! How am I-"

"He's attracted to you. The others he's attracted to….something else." Levy said awkwardly. "Just go up there and scratch his neck with your face close enough to him. He'd go wild."

I sweatdropped. "I-I'm good. Thanks, Levy."

A Dragon walked up to us, grinning like a mad man. He looked at me. "Hey Fairy! Tell you what? I've got a deal for you."

I raised my eyebrow and elbowed Levy. "What kind of deal?"

He shrugged, and gave a drunken hiccup. "If you give me a kiss, I'll give you the key to the house."

Levy started to laugh at my shock engraved face. "You're house is locked?"

He nodded. "Yep. We lock it every party so only we can get in."

He went to say something else when he passed out infront of us. I grinned as I reached for his pocket and took out a small silver key. I glanced at Levy while she grinned evilly. She nodded as we ran quickly to the back door where Natsu disappeared moments ago. Once we were inside, I slowly clicked the door behind us, making sure I locked it. I glanced around as Levy squealed. "We did it! We're the first two fairies in the Dungeon!"

I gave her a forced smile. "If we make it out alive."

Levy nodded. "Yeah…forgot about that."

I looked at her. "We should split up. You have your phone, right?"

She nodded as I sighed. "Alright, good luck."

* * *

It was silent inside unlike the raging party outside. I honestly didn't know where I was. The boys didn't have a room for a specific theme like us. I sighed as I fumbled through the darkened rooms, too afraid to turn on the lights. It turns out, the dragon that we gave the boys was placed in the trash can. That's why the camera was all dark and fuzzy. I sucked in a breath as I tiptoed up the one of the numerous stairways.

It's easy to say that all the mustered up courage I thought I had, easily diminished when I walked up those stairs.

It lead to a hallway, like I though it would, but there was a room at the end of it completely alit with what looked like red lights. The door was open, so I raised my chin and slowly stalked in. And muffled a disgusted yelp.

It was a black room, with pictures of the girls when they least expected it. They had been taking pictures of them, for who-knows-what! I felt my stomach drop to my stomach as I walked around the room. There was one of Levy reading a book, one of Erza eating cake, one of Mira serving drinks to her fellow Fairies, every single girl was in that room.

Including me.

it was shortly after the raid on the girls and I had the big, green, plastic, water gun on my shoulder, a menacing look on my face. Sure it wasn't my worst photo…but I was still mortified at the look of it. So I did what I had to do.

I grabbed them all and stuffed them in my pockets. Folding them, crumbling them, making them fit in anyway. Once I got them all, I let out a triumphant huff and spun out if the now bare room.

Into a bare chest.

It was in front of the staircase, so fortunately, he didn't see what room I had just came out of. Even in the dark, the red lights melted into his features as I raised my eyes to his face. He raised an eyebrow as his arm wrapped around my waist, almost sensing the itching urge to bolt.

"What's this? A fairy in the Dungeon?" Natsu breathed, his face coming deadly close to mine. He smirked as he saw the redness flood my face. "What's wrong? You look so…out of place."

I glared at him. "Well, you shouldn't be so surprised. I mean, with all your boys drinking and letting girls in…"

I held up the small silver key and slowly waved it in his face. "How do you know you didn't let me in?"

"And why would I let you in?" He asked, amusement dancing across his eyes. I bit my lip and didn't break eye contact. "Hmm, maybe because you wanted me to be your fourth?"

He smiled at the venom that I laced my response with. "I've only know you for a good two days, Princess, to know that that's not the type of girl you are. That's what makes this game a lot more fun."

"And how do you know what type of girl I am? Like you said, you've only known me for two days now." I spat, anger bubbling in me. I tried to push it down, knowing that one more push would send me over. He smirked. "Because I've delt with girls like you before. Shy, content girls who tremble at the though of interaction-"

And I was over.

The determination to prove him wrong surged through my veins as I grabbed the back of his neck and slammed my lips onto his, making sure to scratch with my nails as they clenched. As if he knew what I was going to do, he slammed me against the wall, kissing me back hard and hungrily.

I felt him lift me up and wrap my legs around him as he battled for control over the kiss. My brain fried while my heartbeat rapidly increased. When I finally was back to my senses, a good minute or two later, I roughly pulled away. He growled and slammed his forehead against mine as I smirked.

I was shocked though, when he returned the smirk casually. "You shouldn't have done that, Princess."

I glared at him. "And why not?"

"Because," he said, moving closer to my ear. "now I won't rest until I have you."


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to thank everyone for your support on the story ^-^. I've decided to have a little Easter present for you guys, a longer chapter! Thanks again, and have a wonderful Easter guys!

* * *

I bolted upright in cold sweat _again._

That was the fourth time tonight, actually. I could tell by Levy's stirring that she was beyond pissed. Her hand groggily flipped on the lamp next to her on her side table as she sat up, rubbing her sleep filled eyes. I sighed shakily, the dream replaying over and over again. Levy glared at me and yawned. "Lucy Heartfillia, I demand as your roommate to know what exactly happened to you in that Dungeon."

I glanced at her, feeling my face redden. I slowly reached for the pair of shorts I wore and pulled out the now crumpled up pictures and threw them at her. I watched as her face registered the photos. She gave a disgusted yelp and threw them on the floor. "These are…of us…"

I didn't respond, just averted my eyes to the floor. That wasn't what I was dreaming about, but Levy didn't have to know that. Her thinking that this was what I was dreaming about, not some stupid pink haired boy, would cause less drama. I closed my eyes, but he was there. I quickly opened them again.

"Lucy, what happened?" Levy asked, terror trembling in her voice. "Did they…do stuff to you?"

"No!" I quickly stammered, my face flustered. "No…"

She eyed me. "Then what?"

"I saw these, that's all." I lied, pretty badly too if Levy started to laugh. She gave weak laughs and then her face dropped. "It's hurtful that you'd rather lie to me then tell me what's bothering you."

I quickly got up and shut the door quietly, making sure no one was out in the hallways. I doubted it, with it being four in the morning. I slid down the door after I shut it and looked at her. "Don't tell anyone. It's almost scary what you girls do with opportunities like this."

That intrigued Levy even more. "Lucy, what did you do?"

"I…" I quickly gathered a quick breath. "kissed him."

Levy's shocked/amused face made me redden. _Oh god what have I done?_ She giggled. "Was it a peck, or a make out session?"

I threw the trashcan at her.

She easily dodged it, and sighed. "You know, it's not that bad Lucy. Girls here have done way worse."

"Yeah, with who? The 'Dragon King'?" I spat, covering my face. Levy stiffened. "You kissed Natsu?"

I peeked between my fingers and gave her a questioning look. "Yeah, who did you think…"

Levy's face lit up. "Oh this is perfect! No ones every gone near Natsu before. If Erza hears about this-"

"Erza won't hear about this." I hissed. "Or Mira, or Wendy, or Juvia, no one!"

Levy got up and sat across from me. "Lucy, if you don't tell anyone it's slowly going to eat at you."

"That's why I told you." I replied matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that. But, if you tell Mira she would help you out. I told Juvia, Erza, Mira, Wendy, and Cana when…That's not important right now."

That nipped at me. "You told them what?"

She avoided eye contact. "Let's not make this about me, okay? Just promise me you'll tell someone."

"Levy-"

She looked at me, sadness flooding all over her features. "Just…promise. I'll tell you about it one day."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll call them in tomorrow."

* * *

I didn't know what I was expecting.

Erza's face was deep red, Mira was cooing, Wendy shifted uncomfortably, Cana was cheering, and Juvia looked…happy. Levy was smiling as she continued to tell everything I told her last night, about the pictures, about the uh…contact with Natsu. Wendy covered her ears as she shook her head. I didn't blame her, just last night Levy had told me that Natsu was her older brother. I wouldn't want to hear this either.

"So…you got in, we know that," Erza stammered, her face still red. "How'd you get out?"

"Easy! I saved our little damsel in distress." Levy said, proudly. "I just called her name up the stairs and she came running down."

They all looked at me. I shrugged. "He let me go when he heard Levy's voice. Told me to get out before he changed his mind."

"His mind about what?" Cana asked, winking. She picked up some pictures and furred her eyebrows. "Why is Juvia sleeping?"

Juvia huffed and crossed her arms. "Juvia is not!"

Cana showed us the picture. "Yeah, Juvia kinda is."

Erza snatched the picture from her grasp. "She is…"

"Does that mean they sneak in our windows?" I asked, tapping my chin. Mira shook her head slowly, as if she was piecing it all together. "Guys, I think when we go over there, they come over here…"

We all stared at her as she grabbed Erza's shirt. "They sneak in here when we're not here! That's why no ones there when we sneak over there!"

Erza nodded while the rest of us just looked around terrified. Juvia cleared her throat shakily. "They….took pictures of Juvia?"

"They watched us sleep?" Levy yelled, her face reddening. "Those perverted Dragons!"

Erza twitched as she balled up the small photograph. "This means war. Tonight," she looked around. "We turn the tables."

I gave a sheepish smile. "I have lectures tomorrow."

The small group sighed in agreement. Erza sighed. "Friday, we turn the tables!"

This time the girls roared an agreement.

* * *

I thought I would finally get to sleep that night.

Again, I didn't, but for different reasons.

Apparently, the guys don't go by a schedule and snuck in. How did I know? Because for some odd reason, both of my bed and pillow got extremely warm for some reason.

Pleasantly warm.

I opened my eyes sleepily to a pair of wide awake onyx ones. I glared at him, not even flinching. "Do you mind, I have lectures tomorrow."

He buried his head in the crook of my neck, causing me to stiffen as his warm breath trickled on my skin. "Now I don't."

I could feel my breathing slower while my heart increased. I inched away from him, causing him to growl and pull me even closer to him. I huffed. "Don't make me wake Levy, or Erza."

"I already thought of that, Princess." He smirked, kissing my collarbone. My eyes widened as he pulled away slowly , my skin scorching where his lips were. "I had Gajeel and Jellal take care of that."

"_What__?" _I craned my neck to see an empty bed for a second, then he pulled me back down. I locked eyes with his. "What the hell do you want?"

He fumbled with the bottom of my shirt. "I think you already know that, Princess."

I did. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but don't think it'll be that easy."

"Oh, trust me I know that." He breathed, his lips hovering over hers. "A little birdy named Minerva told me all about you. How uptight, shy, and smart you were. But what really got me thinking was when she told me that, was that I didn't believe it. You know why?"

"How the hell would I know?" I hissed. He chuckled as his grip tightened on me. "Because you didn't act that way when you met me. That's how I know you have an attraction to me, Princess."

"_Damn you Minerva._" I muttered, avoiding eye contact. He grinned as he grabbed my chin. "Sooner or later, Princess."

I narrowed my eyes. When I was about to snap at him, he pressed his lips against mine. My instincts were to pull away, but for some reason I couldn't. Instead, my hands clenched with his shirt in-between them. My head was spinning, and my back was burning from where his hand was slowly rising. Goosebumps flew over my body as he inched for my bra's hook. I pulled away suddenly.

He pressed his forehead against mine, making me gulp. He smirked. "See? You almost lost your grip on hating me."

He kissed my jawbone, trailing down to my collar again. Exhaustion hit me, making my eyes close slowly. I mentally cursed at the amount of trust I was giving him as I fell against him. Sleep finally taking me once my head fell into the crook of his neck.

* * *

When I woke up that morning, it wasn't by Natsu. He had somehow disappeared in the night, and relief washed over me when I saw he hadn't taken advantage of my sleeping body. Instead, I woke up to a jumping Levy. "Lu! Lu! Wake up, we're going to be late!"

I peeked open one of my eyes. "Levy?"

She looked at me. "Who else would it be?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "But, didn't Gajeel take you?"

She gave me a questioning look. "Why would Gajeel take me? Did you have another dream last night?"

I nodded slowly. "I guess I did…"

I knew I didn't though, when my hand slowly went to my collar. It stung when I pressed on it, making me sigh. Levy glanced at me as she rummaged through her dresser. "Lu?"

I waved her off as I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

My first lecture didn't have anyone I knew in it, thank god. It pained me though, when I realized that none of my closest friends even had a lecture on the same campus. I sighed as I opened my notebook and searched for a pencil. I jumped when someone slammed their notebook down next to me. I glanced over and cursed.

"Well, well. Lookie here." he smirked, sliding in the chair next to me. His red eyes bored into me. "Long time no see, huh?"

I straightened. "What a pleasant surprise. Tell me, was it difficult getting the egg of your face?"

Gajeel growled at me as I averted my eyes to the teacher as she walked in. She looked fragile with light pink hair, and a pink sundress. Her brown eyes searched the room as she hid behind her desk. "U-Um…"

"Ms. Aries?" a student called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry!" She yelled as she ran out the door. I blinked. "What the.."

Gajeel snorted. "How's Shrimp?"

"Who the hell's 'Shrimp'?" I asked, mimicking the other students. I closed my notebook and shoved it in my bag. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "The little one."

"I'm sorry, but do you mean Levy? You know, the one who has a name?" I spat, following the rest of the students and getting up from my chair. I guessed the lecture was over. Gajeel smirked. "No wonder why Natsu likes playing with you."

"Go to hell." I hissed, walking out of the building. Once I was outside, I started walking back to Fairy Falls. I stopped though, when Gajeel placed his hand on my shoulder. I glared at him. "What?"

"I believe I asked you a question back there, Missy." He replied calmly.

"If you wanna know so bad, fucking ask her." I hissed, not in the mood to talk. He just grinned. "You see, I would…if she talked to me still."

I wrenched my shoulder free, but he still continued to follow me. "If you think I feel sorry for you-"

"Oh no, I know you don't. I mean, you probably took Levy's side like the rest of the girls anyway." He replied calmly, shrugging. I looked at him and stopped walking. "Took her side about what?"

Gajeel gave me a mocked shocked look. "You mean she didn't tell you? Huh, doesn't seem like her to do so."

"What are you talking about, Gajeel?" I spat, glaring at him. He shrugged. "_If you wanna know so bad, fucking ask her._"

He stalked off. I balled my fists and yelled after him. "Don't you dare mimic me!"

* * *

The first thing I did when I got back was trudge up to my room, knowing that Levy would be taking a nap. I closed the door and cleared my throat, making her groan. "Lu! Don't be so loud!"

"So, Gajeel's in my first lecture." I said, looking at her for her reaction. She didn't flinch. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It was weird, he asked how you were. I didn't even know he knew you…"

Levy stiffened. "He did, did he?"

I sat on my bed, raising an eyebrow. "When I asked him why he wouldn't ask you himself, he said you didn't talk anymore. Saying that I'd take your side."

Levy sat up, staring at her bedspread. "I wonder why."

"Levy, cut it out. Just tell me what happened." I sighed, crossing my arms. She sighed as she looked at me. "Gajeel and I kinda had a thing…"

My eyes widened as she continued.


	6. Chapter 6

"U-uhm, class?" Ms. Aries mumbled as we packed up. I glanced at Gajeel who was walking out the door, annoyance plastered on my face. No one else seemed to care, though. We all looked at the hiding teacher. "T-there's going to be a field trip. Please come get the brochures-"

She was cut off by the swarming of students at her desk, laughing and cheering as they tore papers from each other's grasps. I sighed, smiling as I managed to snatch a flying paper above me. I raised an eyebrow at the fine print.

"We never had trips like this at Sabertooth…" I muttered, reading over the requirements.

"It's because Saber's a stick in the mud." Gajeel sighed, looking over my shoulder at the flyer. "They don't know how to let loose."

The trip was a trip to Ryuzetsu Land, the biggest water park in Fiore. However, the trip was for two weeks, meaning we would have to crash at a local hotel. In pairs. I sighed. "Maybe Levy would pair with me."

"What makes you think Shrimp would go?" Gajeel asked, taking the flyer from my hands. I crossed my arms. "What makes you think she won't go?"

He shrugged, throwing the flyer to my chest and stalked out the doors. I huffed as I hurried to Fairy Falls.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel did have a thing, or so Levy said.

She was new here, her first year was last year, actually, and it was her first actual college party. She got drunk, one thing led to another, and Gajeel was…there at the time. He took advantage of her drunken state.

But that was Levy's side.

After I confronted Gajeel by calmly slapping him across the face, he told his side. A little angrily may I add. He said that he didn't take advantage of her state because he said that Dragons liked it better when the girls were well aware of what was happening.

Gross.

He stated that he never told Levy because he didn't want her to be mortified of what happened that night. Somehow, I believed him all due to that one night Natsu was in my bed.

He didn't take advantage of me because he wanted me to be well aware.

What. The. Actual. Fuck?

I quickly charged up the stairs and flew into my room, not wanting to explain why my face was beating red. I quickly slammed the door, making Levy jump from her nap. "Lu?!"

I pressed my pillow to my face, shaking my head. "I'm such an idiot, Levy."

"Lu?"

"They came two nights ago." I stammered, my head violently swinging from side to side. "I thought…never mind. Just, will you room with me?"

"For the trip? Sure…" Levy said slowly. "Who cam two nights ago?"

I sighed. "No one. It was just another one of those dreams, 'ya know?"

"Actually, no I don't." Levy deadpanned, flipping her blankets off her. "If you're actually set on this trip thing, my dear Lucy, get packed. We leave tomorrow."

"B-but it's not until Saturday. Tomorrow's Friday-" I stammered, only to have her cut me off.

"Do you want to get the crappy rooms?" Levy hissed, throwing her clothes around. She huffed. "You know what? No time. We'll just buy things there. They have this really nice mall next to the casino…"

I tuned her out as I grabbed my credit card from underneath my clothes in my drawer. Levy raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had one of those."

I shrugged, not really wanting to tell her about my wealthy origins. "I only use it for emergencies."

Levy shrugged, buying it without another thought. "Anyway, I'll drive us and we'll split the hotel even?"

I quickly shook my head and panicked. "N-no! I mean…we can't drive."

She gave me a questioning look. "Lu, it's alright. I got my license like two years ago-"

"It's not that." I stammered, not finding the confidence to look her in the eye. "I'm just not that good with cars."

"Why not?"

"My mom died in one while I was in the back seat. We crashed on my way to Kindergarten. Just never had the courage to get in one again." I breathed, my head getting dizzy from remembering.

Levy just blinked. "Then how the hell did you get here?"

"I walked."

"Oh my fucking…. you walked from Saber?!" Levy said, awed as I nodded. She gave me a flash of sympathy, only to have it replaced with amusement. "You know, my car's a Jeep. Not really a car if you look at it…"

I raised an eyebrow as she pulled my wrist, grabbing my credit card in the process. "Let's get you over this, hmm?"

* * *

When we got there, I was silently thanking the gods. It wasn't the car this time, it was Levy when her favorite songs played that scared her to death. Shaking my head, I followed her into the large looking building. She bounced over to the desk as I looked at the map mounted on the wall.

It had a casino, water park as well as a amusement park, a mall, and a hotel at the top floors. The hotels were the floors that were level 80-100. I gulped.

"Lu~! I got the fanciest one! It's number 1,000. Located on the 100th floor!" Levy exclaimed.

I desperately wanted to punch her. "Why would you get the one all the way…you know what? Never mind."

I snatched one of the two hotel keys from her grasp. "Let's just go shopping and not deal with this until we have to ride the elevator all the way up there."

* * *

Big mistake. I was completely out of my element here. The mall sold…revealing things. Levy practically ate everything up, making me buy the most sexiest things. She grinned. "We'll be the best dressed for sure!"

"I don't think this counts as clothing, Levy." I mumbled, looking at all the bags we trudged around. She glared at me, then returned to her happy state again. "Hey Lu? Why are you buying everything? Aren't you worried that you'll run out?"

I took a breath. I glanced at her. "Actually….I'm kinda wealthy."

"What! But you're not…you don't look…you don't act…" Levy stammered. Then she realized something. "That's why you went to Saber… I'm an idiot."

"No one else figured it out." I said, completely dumbstruck. "Even when I transferred from the most wealthiest colleges around. It still amazes me."

Levy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, my arms hurt. Can we go up to the room now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but remember you picked the room when we get to that elevator."

* * *

It took five minutes, which amazed me. Levy however, was completely impatient. "Lu! Why did you let me pick this room?!"

I looked at her. "Why _did_ you pick this room, anyway."

She shrugged. "The view. Plus it was the best suite. Anyway, Erza and Juvia scored the room across from us. Mira and Wendy are next to them. Cana's trying to pair with her boyfriend."

I nodded. "I see. Wait, her boyfriend?!"

Levy sighed. "Yeah, the boys dorm here too, you know. Only one hotel."

I sweatdropped. "I forgot about that."

She sighed as we got to the door. I looked back down the long hallway. The elevator looked tiny. I sighed as Levy opened the door excitedly. "They said this one had it all, Lu!"

I raised an eyebrow as I walked in, Levy running to a certain door. "I call this room!"

"Room?" I mumbled, looking around. There was three wooden doors, two closed and on opened to reveal the bathroom. I guess the other two were separate bedrooms. It had a small kitchen and a small table for six. The living room wasn't much, even for a suite.

It felt like a small home, not like the mansion that I left behind. I stopped keeping track of how many times I actually got lost in that place. I walked over to the bedroom that was occupied by a squealing Levy and threw my bags on the ground, collapsing in the clean double bed.

"Lu~" Levy sang, "Open your windows!"

My stomach dropped as I peered through the curtains. Sure, everything you looked down on looked like ants, but one thing stuck out to me the most.

A puff of pink hair.

"You're prince in scaly armor has arrived~!"

* * *

The school decided to leave a day before, due to weather that was to harsh to travel in. Apparently, a hurricane was about to hit Magnolia. There was a thunderstorm of knocks on our door, as if they were trying to bang the whole thing down.

I calmly opened it to four squealing girls. Erza pulled me to my room. "Hurry up! Get changed! No time!"

"No time for what?" I asked, looking at my clothes. "Get changed for what?"

"We're going swimming, duh." Juvia called, poking her head in. "Everyone's already down there."

Mira nodded, poking her head in underneath Juvia's. "The girls were so anxious when you left without notice. We thought the Dragons changed their minds about letting you live."

I smiled weakly as I rummaged for a bikini. "Oh, wow, thanks? Anyway, how hot is the water park anyway?"

"It's perfect!" Wendy cheered from the kitchen. "Water's nice and clean. The school rented out the whole thing for the day. I didn't think our school even had it in them…"

"It's because we're splitting the funds with another school." Mira said, walking over to Wendy. "I think it was Lamina Scale?"

I nodded, remembering the name. "Yeah, they were neighbors of Sabertooth. Them and Blue Pegasus."

Mira shuddered. "Yeah, no, we don't do well with Blue Pegasus."

I looked at them confusedly. They all shuddered in discomfort. I gulped. "W-why? What are they like? I've never met-"

"Good." Erza said shakily. "They're a bunch of pervs."

"And a little-" Mira said darkly, only to be cut off by Wendy. "Mira! You shouldn't talk about Jenny behind her back! Aren't you guys like, best friends?"

"We did one modeling job!" Mira called out exasperatingly. "That doesn't seal the friendship bond!"

I rolled my eyes, pulling out a white, gold stared bikini. Erza clapped as I hurried to the bathroom. "Alright! Chop, chop!"

"Where's Levy?" I asked, scanning the room for the blue haired girl. Her bedroom door exploded. "Right here!"

She ran out wearing a black bikini. "And on time! Unlike a blonde I know…"

I glared at her as I charged into the bathroom, making sure to slam the door to silence their fits of giggles.

* * *

The water park was barren without all the people it usually gets. It wasn't that empty either, college students running amok. Juvia sighed, pulling off her short dress, revealing her purple and white polka dotted bikini. She looked at us and smiled. "Juvia's off to find Gray-sama!"

She dashed away. Mira was next, taking off her tan shorts and white t-shirt to a pink bikini. "I'm going to the bar. See you guys back at the rooms?"

We nodded our agreement as the white haired girl stalked away. Erza caught sight of a dangerously high water slide and smiled, slipping off her small skirt to her gold bikini, her top already visible. "I'm going to ride that."

Without another word, she walked off. I glanced at Levy who just shrugged. "I don't know how to respond to that."

I shook my head laughing. "Me neither. Wanna go ride in the lazy river?"

"You had me at lazy~" Levy dreamed, following my like I was pulling her.

* * *

"The point of a _lazy river, _is to be _lazy_. It's not that fucking hard to get." I hissed, glaring at the pink haired boy.

My hair was soaked from him yanking me out of my tube from underneath. Chlorine flared in my nostrils. Natsu, however, just laughed. "Calm down, Princess."

"No, I will not calm down! I lost Levy because of you!" I huffed, peering down the river where Levy had disappeared earlier, not aware of my little run in.

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards him as he floated. "Sweetheart, you temporarily live with the girl. You can see her tonight."

"Yeah, well, I wanna see her now." I spat, swimming out of his grasp.

For a lazy river, the river sure was deep. I could stand, but only on my tippytoes. Meanwhile, Natsu could stand, his head still above water. He smirked. "Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you. You can chose me or Levy to see now, _but_ you'd have to see the other one tonight."

"That's a win win for you!" I hissed, glaring at him. He shrugged. "Pick one."

"I will not!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Lu~! There you are! Why'd you run off?" Levy called, swimming quickly down the river. "Why is Natsu here?"

We didn't move our gaze away from each other. Levy grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the river. "Come on, let's go see Mira. She'll get us something to drink."

"This doesn't count!" I yelled to a smirking Dragon. Levy looked at me confused as he yelled back, "Oh yes it does! See you tonight, Princess!"

* * *

I was squeezing the glass so hard, I felt it might've broke. Mira and Levy saw that, of course, quickly yanking the glass made cup away from me before something bloody happened. Mira raised her eyebrow. "Is something the matter, Lucy?"

"Actually, yes. Dragons. That's it!" I mumbled, slamming my fist on the wooden table. Outside it grew dark, making me angrier knowing that it was closer to having him in my room. Levy smirked. "Lucy and Natsu made some type of deal thing."

Levy took a drink of her colada. "Now, Natsu gets to come into our room for our little Lucy."

"Now when you say 'for'…" Mira stammered, her face beating red. Levy laughed as I panicked. "Hell no, Mira!"

Mira sighed. "Damn."

Levy laughed harder as my mouth fell agape. "Who the hell's side are you on!?"

Mira sighed. "It's not that, Lucy. Natsu's well…experienced. He could help you with…you know…"

My face drained. "Mira you can not be possibly thinking-"

Levy's loud laughter drowned everything out while Mira smiled sweetly at me. _Now I understand why they call her a demon..._

Levy wiped her eyes where tears were falling. "M-mira! Please, l-let me stay at your r-room tonight. Just in case our two l-love birds actually-"

"I said it's not like that!" I yelled, slamming my head against the table. Mira just giggled. "I'm sure we all thought that the first time, Lucy."

"Just…stop…" I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. "Why would I want my first time to be with a guy who would be on their thirtieth time?"

Mira tapped her chin. "I don't think you' be his thirtieth time, maybe a good fifteenth…"

"Miraaa!" I groaned, louder. Levy just patted my back, hiccuping from her giggle fit. "Just be sure your protected, Lu."

Mira smirked as she passed me another drink. "Here, Lucy. A Virgin Mary. You may wanna drink it while you're still one."

The two bursted into giggles as I groaned louder, my face steaming red.

"Go to hell, you two."


	7. Chapter 7

I went back to the room after their little fit of giggles.

It wasn't that I was giving them the sense of satisfaction that they got to me, oh no. They were giving me a major headache with all the squealing and giggling. Summing up the short ends, I was currently brushing my teeth in my pajamas. Still with a headache.

I hoped Levy was serious, crashing at Mira's, because I one-sidedly kicked her out for the night. My jaw ticked as I thought of their little puns as I brushed furiously, trying not to get any on my makeshift pajamas.

The mall didn't sell pajamas.

So I was just winging it, really, with a yellow and white tye-dye sports bra and red pajama like shorts. Not the best for clashing colors, but who was I trying to impress? My hair was still damp from the quick shower I took once I got home, and was drying slowly due to the messy side braid.

I sighed when I heard the knocking on the door. I trudges over to it, my toothbrush still in my mouth. I swung open the door, expecting to see Levy. I saw Natsu instead. I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

He smirked at me as he brushed passed. "_That's_ attractive."

I rolled my eyes, not caring how the toothbrush slurred my words. "No, please, I insist, come inside."

I slammed the door, glaring at him as he flopped on the couch, staring at me. I balled my fists as I trudged to the bathroom. "Not like I was doing anything important."

"Barging into a girl's privacy…" I mumbled, wiping my face after I was done. "does this guy know anything about girls other than to get in their pants?"

Cursing inside my head, I plopped down on the other couch and closed my eyes. He snickered. "You can't possibly be tired already."

"Sorry to disappoint." I hissed, not opening my eyes. Oh no, these bad boys were staying shut until I fell asleep. I could hear him get up. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to wake you up."

I silently snorted as I heard him come closer and pick me up. He didn't do anything, which caught me off guard, but instead carried me somewhere. I had a strange aurora we were in my room. My insides started to panic, but I squished them down as I heard the squealing of the sliding windows. I was confused at first, until I felt the coldness of the Summer's air on my back.

Then my face.

My eyes bolted open to see the small, flat, ground. The fucking idiot was dangling me by the legs outside a fucking 100 floor hotel. I yelped and quickly sat up from being against the glass and held on to him for dear life. "You fucking idiot! Are you trying to kill me? What the fuck!"

He snickered as he pulled me back inside and slid the window shut. "Calm down Princess, you're fine now. As much as I hate it, you can let go of me now. You have a killer grip."

I wanted to, but I couldn't. I commanded my arms to unwrap around his neck but they didn't move. Same with my legs that were wrapped around his waist. "I-I…can't…"

He started to chuckle. "You can't really be frozen in fear, can you?"

My face, that was currently in the crook of his neck, heated. "Sh-shut up."

He sighed as he plopped down on my bed, I unwillingly followed. "Of course I don't mind it."

"Of course you don't. " I hissed, trying to gain control over my body. "I bet you're enjoying every second."

His chest rumbled with laughter. "You're the one scared of heights."

"Only when your dangle me from-!" I sighed. "Never mind. Look, I'm tired. If I'm going to be stuck like this, try not to move so much."

I sighed tiredly and snuggled my head in his neck, trying to get comfortable. He stiffened and fell silent. He caught me off guard as his arms slowly wrapped around me. I blinked in surprise. They weren't his normal 'prey-catching' grip. It was like he was almost holding on to me, afraid I'd vanish. It dawned on me then that Natsu, the great Dragon King, the womanizer, may not have er..._snuggled/cuddled _with someone.

I sighed. "Good night, Natsu."

He grunted his reply.

_Just between us...I wasn't really frozen in fear. But why give him the satisfaction?_

* * *

When I woke, Natsu was gone. Like before. But this time something stabbed me. I quickly shook my head. "Nope. No way that was disappointment."

"What was?"

I yelped as I jumped. Pretty high, too. Levy just rolled her eyes as she got up from sitting against my room's wall. "Come one, everyone's downstairs. It was a little disappointing to come home and fine your lover didn't stop by."

"Huh?" Was all I could manage. Levy's ears perked. "Why? _Did he_?"

I shook my head slowly. "I was just caught off guard. Why do you seem so down to go swimming?"

Levy grunted. "Because we had to split the cost _and_ the water park with this college of jerks."

I got my other bikini, a white one with red crowns, and stalked into the bathroom. "You know the name?"

"Nope." Levy groaned. "I tried, but I couldn't get them to squeak."

I nodded, quickly getting changed in the bathroom. I could hear her opening the fridge. I walked out, quickly getting an over sized shirt to slip on. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

"Well, if it isn't little Heartfillia."

I peeked open my eye at the voice. I sat up slowly, my eyes widened in shock. Levy sighed, opening her eyes and sitting up from her tanning chair next to mine. "So much for relaxing. You know these guys, Lu?"

I sighed, not looking at them. The blond shook his head. "You can't possibly turn shy now, Heartfillia."

I glared at him. "Fuck off, Sting."

He smirked, grabbing my forearm hardly. I gasped in pain as he yanked me up. "We wanna know why you left Saber, Heartfillia."

I spat on him, a venomous glare in my eyes. His grip tightened as I yelped. Levy started to panic. "Lu!"

He glared hatred at me. "You little bitch."

"Woah, woah, what's going on here?"

I glanced over to see Natsu. I sighed in relief. Sting didn't look over, just made his grip harder. I could feel my bones rub together as a dangerous look on Natsu's face emerged. Sting smirked at the pain on my face. "Just giving Heartfillia the Sabertooth farewell."

"Yeah, well let me give you the _Fairytail _greeting." He growled, his fist breaking contact with Sting's face. Levy pulled me away as soon as the punch started. Sting staggered back, dropping me in the process. Levy picked me up and pulled me away from the two. She grabbed my arm and looked at it. I bit my lip in pain as I craned my head to see behind her since she mad me sit down.

"This doesn't concern you." Sting hissed, charging at Natsu. Natsu sidestepped and kicked him as he passed. "If it concerns her," he pointed at me with his thumb, not turning around. "it concerns me."

Levy squealed, nudging me. I blushed, but then died. Natsu cracked his fist. "Fairytail never let's a fellow student get hurt, no matter the dorm room."

Levy's face dropped as she mouthed the words, _Romance Killer._ Tell me about it._  
_

Sting rolled his eyes, but he seemed to be smug. "So you're not little Heartfillia's other half. Good. I was planning to take her to Saber, planning to take _her_."

Natsu glared as he sprung at him. "Like hell you will."

I shielded my eyes away the minute I saw red spray. I didn't care whose it was, but it made me sick. Next thing I knew, a minute later Juvia and a black haired boy rounded the corner. The boy's eyes widened in anger as he jumped into the fight. Juvia cried out in shock. "Gray-sama!"

She noticed us and ran over. "What is wrong? Lucy, why is your arm all bruised?"

I cursed. "Already? I thought bruises didn't happen that quickly."

We flinched as we heard the skin on skin contacts. I looked at the two girls. "I feel sick. Can we please...just go to the room? I...wanna lay down."

Juvia pulled out her phone from her bag and nodded. "It's getting late, we should head out-"

She stopped when she looked up at Gray, being punched in the face. Rage pooled her face as she abruptly stood up and stalked over to Sting, who only had a bloody gash over his eyebrow. Natsu just watched her with a bloody lip and gash under his eye, smirking. Sting raised his eyebrow as Juvia punched him square in the face. Gray started to snicker along with Natsu. Sting raised his hand and slapped her, making her cry out in shock. Gray fumed with anger as he pounced on him. "Don't you dare hit her! You're gonna die, you know that?"

Juvia was yanked away by Natsu, who joined his friend back in the fight with a grin on his face. I watched how Sting took them both on, remembering he was in Saber for combat in the first place. My eyes were glued on Natsu, biting my lip in worry. Sting saw this and got even more furious. He punched Natsu in the ribs. "You don't deserve her, you piece of Fairy trash."

Gray punched him in the nose. "Watch who you call trash, low-life."

Sting staggered back, then regained his balance. "Me? I'm not the one who sleeps with girls for fun."

He kicked Gray's chest, making him fall with a thud. "You guys are the biggest womanizers out there. It's outrageous you think you'd land a stable relationship."

"And why the hell not?" Gray said, slamming Sting into the wall, his hands closed around Sting's neck. Sting smugly smirked. "Because. Soon you'll get bored. You'll ditch the poor girls for another."

Sting looked at us. Juvia glared. "G-Gray-sama would never do that to Juvia!" her confidence wavered as she spoke. "W-would he?"

Gray looked at her. "Juvia, that's insane!"

"Are you going to believe _him_? Tell me, Juvia is it? How many girls do you think were in your position before?" Sting asked, glaring at Gray. Gray's grip on his throat tightened. "If you don't shut the fuck up now, I swear I will crush your windpipe, got it?"

Juvia stared at the floor. Sting looked at her with forced pity. "You mean, not even you know? Sweetie, what makes you think he won't leave once he gets bored? I mean, he's done it to others."

"Ju-Ju-Juvia doesn't know anymore…." Juvia mumbled, her eyes tearing up. Her eyes glued to the floor. Gray looked at her. "Juvia-"

"What did he call you 'special'?" Sting said, snickering. Juvia started to shake as tears started to fall. "B-but…."

Gray stared at her. "Juvia. Juvia, look at me."

Sting smirked as Juvia balled her fist and looked away from him. She looked at us. "J-Juvia wishes to leave as well."

Gray glared at Sting. "You're gonna fucking die, you know that?"

Natsu placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let him go Gray."

"Oh, that doesn't leave you out of this, Pinky." Sting hissed. The blond looked at us walking away. He called after us. "Oi, Heartfillia!"

I balled my fists and turned back, glaring at him. I said nothing as he smirked. "The same goes for you. When you remember what these guys do, you can always come back to Sabertooth. There, I won't treat you like an object. Can't say the same for these two gentlemen."

I froze and looked away in disgust when Levy pulled me away. I could feel the immense hatred radiating from both Gray and Natsu as we stepped into the lobby.

* * *

After me and Levy agreed we shouldn't leave Juvia alone, since we were the first three to leave the water park out of everyone in Fairytail. Juvia just stood there, sniffling as Levy unlocked the door. "Ju-Juvia's such an idiot…."

I looked at her. "No, you're not."

Levy nodded. "Yeah, we fell for it too."

I bit my tongue, thinking about what Sting had said. Had….he really been tricking me? I nodded slowly, my eyes tearing up as the reality hit me. He just…._wanted_ something else. Rage filled up my chest, along with another tightening emotion. Levy sucked in a breath. "Woah. You two really got hit hard…."

I glared at her, wiping a falling tear. Juvia threw her arms around me, crying into me. My voice was hoarse but I didn't care. "Just….open the door."

Levy shot me a glance full of sympathy as she opened the door, letting us run into the room. Levy shut the door behind us, watching as I sat Juvia down on the couch. I looked at the ground, my eyes still tearing. "Levy, don't let anyone in the room, okay?"

Levy nodded. "Alright."

I glanced at her. "I mean it."

She gave me another look of sympathy and nodded as I trudged to my room. "I'm going to bed."

"But it's only seven-!"

She was cut off when I closed the door on her, slipping off my bathing suit and getting changed into shorts and a tank top. I collapsed into my bed with a heavy heart. I cried into one of my pillows until that even exhausted me. My arm, head, and my heart hurt. Giving up, I just let sleep take over.

I should've known.

Deep down, I did. But I just didn't want to believe it.


	8. Chapter 8

I wish I could say I was the bad ass in this senario. I wasn't.

"God damn it." I muttered, sitting down on one of the long dinning tables located in the hotel's main halls. Levy slumped next to me. "Lu?"

Everyone in Fairytail was told they were to sit in the main hall every meal. Something about bonding time. Anyway, there wasn't any strict rules for seating. Dragons and Fairies were sitting next to each other and laughing. "Not good."

Levy rolled her eyes. "It's not attractive to mutter, Lu."

"Yeah well, I have no one to impress." I hissed, stabbing a piece of waffle with my fork. Levy tapped her chin. "I forgot that you've been giving Natsu the cold shoulder all morning…but do you really want to throw away what you two had-"

"What? What exactly did we have?" I spat, twirling my fork. "It was nothing but a game to him. Simple. I'm over it. No romance for Lucy Heartfillia."

I clenched my fork when a hand grasped my shoulder. A familiar hand. "Fuck off, Dragneel."

"Lucy-"

I slapped his hand away violently. "Not in the mood."

"Thats what you said earlier." he mumbled. "When exactly will you be in the mood to talk to me again?"

"Hmm…" I faked a thinking face as I tapped my chin. "How about fucking never?"

I pushed my chair behind me and stalked out of the hall. He followed me. "Lucy, just listen for a second!"

I ignored him and pressed the elevator button, longing to lock myself up in my room. I started to pray that it would ding here before he managed to get closer to me. Too late. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into a hotel's maid closet. He stood in front of the door. "Lucy, I want to ask you something."

"I dont wanna listen or reply, or be here, or-"

"I need you to act like my fake girlfriend for tonight." He interrupted. That punched me in the gut. _Fake girlfriend? Then what the hell was I during theses past weeks? _I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why the hell do you need a fake girlfriend?"

"My parents are stopping by on their way to an important convention for their famous company." He stated, waiting to see if I'd be shocked he was wealthy. I wasn't. I sighed. "Look, why don't you just go pick a girl off the streets? You're good at that."

I used his hurt expression to my advantage as I quickly slid behind him and walked out the door. He let out a growl and called after me. "I'll answer any ten questions you have!"

My feet stopped. _Any?_ I thought of the possible advantage the Fairies could have over the Dragons for once and a creepy smile plastered onto my face. I could hear more voices from behind me. "Natsu? Son, what are you doing in a maid's closet?"

A females voice followed the male's. "And where's your girlfriend?"

Natsu remained silent. "Actually, I don't-"

"I'm right here!" I butted in, sliding smoothly in from of him, watching the empty elevator doors close empty. I gave him a forced giggle, but his parents bough it. "I couldn't find you, Natsu."

Natsu just blinked while his mother squealed. "Ohh! Look, Igneel! She's decent!"

"I didn't think he had it in him to actually get a girlfriend…" Igneel muttered, shocked. _That makes two of us._

"Right…Mom, Dad, this is my…er…girlfriend Lucy." Natsu explained. My stomach fluttered as he said it, but as soon as it happened, it stopped once I realized this was all fake. His mother swooned. "Oh, isn't she just a doll…"

His father cleared his throat, making his wife pout. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Grandine, sweetie. And this is Igneel."

Igneel nodded a greeting. I smiled. "Its finally so nice to meet you. Natsu has been telling me all these wonderful things about you. You raised a…gentleman."

They didn't notice the pause. Or the lie. I didn't even know he had parents. "Oh how sweet," Grandine smiled. "I like you. Well, shall we go?"

Grandine grabbed my arm while Igneel hung his arm around his son's shoulder. I smiled warmly at the motherly approach, forgetting what it was like. "May I ask where we are going?"

"We?" Igneel laughed. "No. You and my wife are going one ways, while me and my son get some bonding time."

"Wait-" Natsu started, just to be caught off by his mother. "We're going to catch up with them during dinner, dear." she said, pulling me away. "I have something special planned for us today."

I glanced back at Natsu who was being pulled away with his father. He mouthed the word 'Thanks'.

* * *

I never actually went paint balling. So this was a completely different approach.

I was used to dresses, tea, all that, not shooting paint out of guns. Natsu's mother, however, loved the idea. So here I was, decked out in blue armor and running after her, looking for the other teams flag.

What?

There was silence other than the occasional shooting sounds. The arena was a maze, so I have no idea where we were going exactly. All I knew was that there were two teams of twenty, and about fifteen of our team were guarding the flag. Grandine shook me from my trance. "I see it!"

I peered over her shoulder. The flag hung there, unattended other than the guard with his back turned. Grandine smiled as she ran towards it. My eyes widened. "Wait!" I hissed. "Don't you think it's a-"

The other team swarmed around her, blocking her in. Grandine, with the flag in her hands, froze. She looked at me and threw the flag over to my feet while she got shot at. "Get it back!" she yelled.

"Trap." I sighed, picking up the flag and running for dear life. Even though I had no idea of where I was going, I was laughing like a maniac. Who knew this was fun? I heard the shouts and running behind me that belonged to the other team. I turned the corner. Almost there. I could see my team starting to imerge from our little cave that sheltered the flag. They motioned me inside.

Once I was inside, I heard shouts and shooting as I dove to our flag. Once I landed into the little white circle, a whistle was blown and the maze's walls dropped. The blue team cheered while the red stalked away. Grandine ran up to me, covered in paint. "You did it! I knew I could trust my son with picking a good one! Just one problem…"

"Huh?" I choked out before she started shooting at me. She started to laugh. "You're not soaked in paint!"

I started to shriek as I started to shoot her back over the silence. We both stopped once we were completely covered in paint and left the arena.

Once we were out of that armor and our guns were traded back in, it was late. Grandine looked at me. "We should head to the restaurant. They'll be waiting."

"Shouldn't we shower first-" I say, only to be cut off. "Pff, please. Paint is the new black."

We both giggled as we started to the fancy restaurant.

* * *

"You're covered in paint!" Igneel exclaimed, looking at us as we stood in front of the booth. Both him and Natsu were in suits, while we wore t-shirts and shorts covered in paint along with our skin and hair. We both giggled.

Ignoring the dirty glances given to us by the other guests, we slipped into our spots. I sat next to Natsu, while Grandine sat next to her husband. Once I sat down, I elbowed Natsu. "Natsu. You never told me how awesome your mom is."

"Pff! Please! Son, you never told me how good of a paintballer Lucy here is. She won it for us!" Grandine boasted, leaning over to me. "Had the whole red team after her and still managed to score."

I smiled at her as I leaned in, our elbows touched. "Yeah, well I wouldn't have gotten the point if you didn't sacrifice yourself for it. Besides, I ran track in high school. Those guys should've never challenged me."

"So I'm guessing you two had fun?" Natsu said, clearing his throat. We just giggled. Igneel looked at his wife. "You've never laughed this much in a while, dear."

She shrugged as she winked at me. I beamed.


	9. Chapter 9

"It seems like my mom likes you.." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as we continued to walk down the street. I nodded, about to ask my first question when he sighed. "It's a terrible thing, you know. To feel guilty."

"By lying to your parents?" I asked, watching a cab drive by. Other then it's obnoxious honking, the night was as silent as ever. Something nagged at me. "What about all those girls you guys always ditch? You don't feel guilty about them?"

He studied me and rose an eyebrow. "Is that your first question?" he asked, yanking off his tie from his suit.

"Might as well be." I replied, refusing to google over how attractive he looked at that one moment. I pushed away my feelings for him as I waited for my answer. "Well, playboy?"

"Ouch." he mumbled, crumbling his tie in a ball. He threw it at my face as he sighed. "No. I guess I don't. In a way, I guess it's the girl's faults, you know? They know what we are, but they can't stop coming."

I scoffed. "Yeah, stupid of us to think guys could actually love someone."

"Luce-"

"Next question," I quickly cut in. "Your plans. Where do you guys put your plans for action?"

He sighed again. "Freed has this journal. You know Freed, right? Long green hair? Well, he's the main brains for everything we do. He jots down all our plans in this small brown journal. Good luck getting it, though."

"What do you mean?" I asked, earning another eyebrow raise. I huffed. "Yes, that's the next question, genius."

He smirked. "Three down. Freed's guarded by Laxus. He's our blockage pretty much. He's there so you won't be."

I racked my brain for another question. Once I got one, I actually feared the answer. I took a deep breath. "How many girls have you been with exactly?"

He stopped walking. I took a step and spun to face him. He was looking at me closely, guilt plastered on his face. My stomach dropped. There was no way he's been with that many girls to actually forget the number. Right? He let out a growl sounding response. "Where the hell did that come from, Lucy?"

"Answer my question." I said raising my voice over his. Worry continued to stab me. Natsu's face hardened as he stared at me.

"I don't know. A lot, I guess."

I nodded as if I already knew the answer and dropped my gaze from him. There was no way he'd see me tear up. I bit my lip. "How long was your longest relationship?"

"Damn it, Lucy." Natsu hissed, raking his hand through his hair. "About a day."

I turned and glared at him. "A fucking day. That's it. A fucking day…dear Mavis."

Natsu grabbed my arm. "It's not like that. Look, it's-"

"Why did you lie to your parents, Natsu?" I asked, trying to jerk my arm back. He just tightened his grip.

"I didn't want to look like a failure, okay?"

I let out a harsh laugh as a tear fell down my cheeks. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Natsu yelled.

I froze as I looked at him. He looked flustered as he continued to study me. I held another breath. "What do you think of me?"

He blinked in shock and fell silent. He opened his mouth to reply when I shook my head. "I'm an idiot right? After hearing all that, why would I think I'd be different? Huh, would you look at that, I think my ten questions are up."

"Lucy-!"

I yanked my arm free and threw his tie back at him before quickly running to the hotel.

* * *

"Open the door for anyone and I'll rip your arm out of it's socket." I mumbled as I brushed past Levy and plopped on the couch.

Levy huffed as she threw her towel over her shoulder. "Nice to see you too. I mean, it's not like I was worried after you completely vanished or anything. But, I guess you can tell me that when I get back from the pool, you wanna come?"

I shook my head before burying it into a pillow. "Just leave me to die."

"Good enough." Levy shrugged, walking out the door. "I'll bring you back some alcohol."

I snorted as the door closed behind her. This was totally not what I was going for on the last day here.

* * *

Those two hours of driving were torture.

"Little brown journal you say?" Levy said, swerving out of the way of a unsuspecting driver. "Watch where you drive you little-!"

I sighed as I looked out the window. We left before everyone else, mostly due to my request. I just wasn't in the mood for a watermark anymore. Levy glanced at me in the corner of her eyes before pushing her sunglasses to her head. "Hey, Lu, don't be so down. I mean, now you know, right?"

"Yeah, now I know college sucks." I muttered, jerking to a stop in front of Fairy Falls. I sighed, grabbing my small bag and trudging to the front doors.

Levy peered out of my door's window. "Hey Lu," she called, "you don't really mean that, right?"

I looked back at her. "Of course not. I mean, I wouldn't have met you guys."

Levy gave me a smile. "I'll give him a big punch next time I see him, alright Lu?"

I laughed as I walked inside. At that moment I realized how much I loved these guys. They were like the sisters I wished I had back at home. All I wanted to do now, however, was curl up in my bed and just watch upsetting movies.

But first came revenge, cause hey, revenge is always sweeter right? But before revenge, we needed something. Something extremely valuable...

We needed that damned journal.


End file.
